Hearts on Fire
by Sydney Carlton
Summary: Very Faced Paced Romance with kind of actiony backbone. Zuko Breaks down, Katara re thinks love, Breaks some hearts and meets a deceptively sexy new nemisis. Azula plans to interfere, Katara's father doesn't approve and the whole world goes topsy turvey!
1. Never again Innocent

**_So The summary was definately not long enough to describe this story! It has major action and Adventure and has been known to bring a little tear to the eye every once and a while. ;-D Its quite long and not at all smutty, so if thats what your looking for I'm super dooper sorry! (I know I read them too! haha) But the romance in this is sweet and innocent, but passionate and endearing. A good Adventure read with twists and turns and definate "OH NO KATARA!!" and "WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!?" moments. lol Enjoy and Please Review as much as possible! Thank you!_**

* * *

He stood in front of the town gates, breathing slowly, trying to calm himself. He was about to get the avatar. His glory would be restored. His father… His father would… Well he'd worry about that later. But just thinking about what he was about to do made his face flush with excitement. He could finally do it, catch the avatar.

Something burned at the back of his mind. He could see his mothers face, kind and curved into a kind smile. He could also see that stupid child flying around on his stupid kite, laughing and smiling too... Innocent, like he himself could never be again.

He sighed heavily. He would do it. There was no other way. He was in too deep to stop now. He pulled up the hood on his cloak and began to walk through the open gates.

* * *

"Aang? Aang, where are you?" Katara's voice rang out through the small market place. There were only a handful of people milling about the cobbled street, but Katara couldn't find her small bald companion. "Aang?"

"Right here Katara! Don't' worry, I was just buying this awesome shirt!" He motioned to his new attire.

"Aang, that's a dress," said Sokka, to Katara's right, "And not even a very nice one either."

"Whatever, I think its awesome battle gear!" Aang said striking a silly pose, which was magnified by Momo landing on his head at that moment. They all laughed.

"Come on guys we gotta move on," said Katara looking around, "We said we'd meet Toph by the river." The other two nodded and began to walk away with her.

* * *

He could see them talking. The tall boy was inspecting a selection of knives at a nearby stand as he listened half-heartedly to his sister. She looked worried, the waterbender girl. What was her name? Katara? He thought so. Katara kept looking over her shoulder every minute or so. She never looked directly at him as he prowled around in the shadows, but she came very close. She was wary. He hated that. Usually they were all care free and lightly protected, but now… This waterbender girl aggravated him. But even as he thought this he knew that he would be doing the same. He remembered their last face to face encounter, and winced. He had tied her up and stolen her mother's necklace from her. She must hate him fiercely… He saw the avatar approach them, wearing something ridiculous. He would have laughed out loud if the situation had not been so dire. How could this silly youth be defeating the fire nation time and time again? The group laughed. Were they laughing at him? His fruitless attempts thus far to capture such a childlike entity. He shifted uneasily as the girl looked towards him. He saw her face clearly. Her face with its taned and golden skin, high cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, and small pouting lips, quick to smile as well as frown. He felt strange, his face warming and his stomach turning.

Stop it! He thought to himself as the group trotted away. You are on a mission, do not get distracted! He gathered his wits and began to follow them slowly.


	2. Katara's instincts

Toph was humming to herself as the threesome approached her. "It's about time, you lazy bums!" she called jokingly, "I've been sitting here for hours, with nothing to do but _watch_ the time fly." At the reference to her sight the others chuckled nervously, not wanting to offend.

"Sorry Toph, we had some serious shopping to do!" Aang said, puffing out his chest, but quickly deflating when he remembered she could not see his joke.

"Right," Toph said, "What's the plan?"

"Well, I dunno about you guys but I'm having a bad feeling about this place…." Katara said uneasily.

"Don't be silly Katara, I love it here!!" Aang said shooting a few feet into the air, "Can we pleeeeeeeaasse stay the night, PLEASE????!!!?!" Aang's eyes grew wide and looked extra innocent.

"I dunno…" Katara mumbled.

"Come on Katara," said Soka eyeing his newly bought, earth kingdom steel knife, "Just one night here won't hurt."

"I suppose…" Katara whispered. She looked around, inspecting the area carefully. She had had the most awful feeling that someone was following her for a day now. She turned her gaze to the purplish evening sky. "I'll go look for some fire wood, nights coming on fast." The other three, who were already seated on the surrounding leafy carpet, all gave their consent.

It was almost too perfect. They were in a forest now, and night was approaching quickly. He saw, from a considerable distance, the blind girl greet the others. They spoke for a few moments and then Katara parted from them. She began to work her way through the woods searching the ground for what he could only guess was firewood. He felt a flame erupt in his brain. Go to her! A voice said. Go now you fool!!

And do what? Cried another voice. What would I say to a beautiful creature like that? SHE HATES ME! Why shouldn't she? I have hunted her and her friends relentlessly for months. He ran his fingers through his own newly grown short dark hair. His head spun. He hadn't eaten in two days. He staggered, and held on to a tree for support.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered, as he felt his feet start to move.

Katara bent to pick up a large stick at her feet. She froze, as a twig behind her snapped. I knew it, she thought to herself. She whirled around, a ferocious expression on her face, and stopped dead. It was as she expected, Price Zuko, the banished son of the Fire Lord. However what she did not expect was to see him alone, disheveled, and looking almost fearful. His hair had grown out and his clothing was ripped and torn. Apart from that he was pale and thin as though he had not eaten in a long time.

"Wh- what do you want?! Stay Back!" She said uncorking her flask of water for bending. Again she was taken aback by the unexpected. He did not, as she was preparing for, conjure a ball of fire and hurl it at her head. On the contrary he stood stock still, and if anything looked saddened by her display of hostility. "What?!" she yelled.

"I…" He couldn't speak. His lips parted but no sound escaped. "You're Katara?" He finished lamely.

"I am…" She said, still prepared to fight. " And Aang's not here so…. Leave Now." She said, her voice filled with vibrato. The fear left Zuko's eyes amd was replaced by animal like hunger.

"The avatar…" He murmured. Katara was frightened by the look in his eyes as he took a step forward. She lashed out with a whip of water that caught him across the head. Zuko stumbled back weakly. He looked back at her and the hunger was gone. Still she hit him again, this time harder. He fell on to the ground, and tried to conjure a fire ball. A spark lit and went out as he felt the shooting pains in his head cease.


	3. There's beauty In the Breakdown

He awoke, leaned up against a tree, with a cold cloth on his forehead, some food on his lap and his hands tied. He could see Katara no where. He slammed his head back against the tree.

"She's gone." He said to himself, "You're so stupid…"

"Well I can agree with part of that statement." Said a voice to his left. He turned quickly to see Katara, arms crossed, standing ten feet away.

"I didn't hear you come…" he said almost admiringly.

"You learn a few things when you're being hunted." She said coldly. Zuko winced again.

"You know why I'm here, but why is it that you didn't simply leave me?" he said, trying to regain some of his cool, as he clumsily picked up the food from his lap.

"I… I don't know." Katara said looking away. She paused searching for words "….You didn't fight back! What's wrong with you?"

He laughed, "What's wrong with me? Would you like me to list all the things alphabeticaly or in chronological order in which they occurred?" he said jokingly. She didn't smile. He sighed. "I haven't eaten in two or three days, I'm on the run, you see, and a balanced diet's hard to come by."

"On the run? From who?" she asked angrily.

"The Fire Nation. My own kin. The Earth kingdom. In short, everyone." He tried to smile. "You didn't know? I'm as wanted as you all are, maybe even more." He laughed mirthlessly.

"So you're not looking for Aang anymore?" Katara said disbelieving.

"Ha, Yes and it's an accident I happen to stumble upon you." He said sarcastically. Katara frowned.

"So, I should leave you right now! You sit there laughing, as you talk about capturing my friend!" Tears or rage gleamed in her eyes. Zuko looked down at his hands. Through the blur of tears Katara thought she saw shame in his face. He looked back up at her and she saw it in his eyes. Shame, and misery, and hopelessness…

"You don't understand…" he whispered. He told her his story, of how his mother had disappeared, his father had forsaken him, and how the promise of his renewed life had fueled the burning need to find Aang.

"I don't believe you. What if this is all a trick to get to me, and then to Aang?" Katara snapped.

Zuko smiled weakly and le his head fall limply onto his chest. "Don't believe me. I do not expect you to. I just… You…" He looked up and the expression on his face made Katara take a step back. It was something warm and deep, yet so forlorn…

Katara regained her wits and took two steps forward. "What?" she said.

"I can't continue this." He said, choking on his words, "I can't live with hunting a child, with my own father hating me, with…" he paused, "…no one at all…"

Katara felt tears prick the corners of her own eyes. She quickly turned away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was frustrated with herself for believing him. What are you thinking?? She said to herself. He's tricking you, don't believe him!! But there was something about him that made her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't look back at him. She thought about her own lost mother, and her father whom she too hadn't seen in years. She thought about all the people hunting her, and her friends. Maybe we're not so different, she thought…. She turned to face him again. His face was set, and his eyes gazed unblinkingly at the ground around him.

"What would you do if I let you go?" she said, her voice shaking. He looked up, his face surprised. He said nothing for a moment.

"I would leave… I…" he couldn't breathe. Was he to give up what had been his life for near a year now? Could he really forget the avatar? More importantly, could he ever lie to this girl standing before him with tears in her eyes? "You would not have to worry about me… ever again."

Katara gasped. She brought a hand up to her mouth. "Do I have your word on that?" she said uncertainly.

"My word as a fire prince?" He laughed, "If there is any honor left in that title, then yes. You have my word. You have the word of a bender, like yourself, that I will not hunt you, your brother, the blind girl, or… Or the Avatar." He finished, bound hands raised slightly.

"Alright…" she said, kneeling at his side. Her hands were shaking as she reached into her sash for a knife. Zuko's eyes were turned down again and his face was devoid of all expression. Katara brought the knife out slowly with her left hand and reached over to his bound wrists with her right. She touched the skin on the back of his hand, and felt it was rough. He looked up into her eyes. She was taken aback by their deep honey color. She looked away swiftly. Her hands shook even more as she began to cut his bindings. She moved closer to him to be able get at the ropes better. She couldn't avoid his gaze any longer. Her face was barely inches from his. She looked up into his eyes and was almost frightened by the loneliness in them. She looked at the scar that covered the left side of his face. I wonder if it still hurts him, she thought. Without even thinking she brought her hand up to his face. She ran her finger tips over the reddened scar tissue.

What am I doing? Katara thought.

What have I been thinking all this time? Zuko said silently to himself.

Katara pulled her hand away from his face, frightened by her own behavior. She looked away. Zuko caught her hand in his, his grip firm but kind. He laced his fingers through hers. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't bring herself to raise her eyes to his, but she also couldn't pull away.

"Katara…" He said warmly, his voice caressing her. She looked into his eyes at last. He was so close now, so near. He held her gaze for a minute, not moving a muscle. He still sat, leaning against the tall oak, and she was kneeled at his side leaning partially over him and holding his hand.

He looked down at last. Katara's breath was shaky and she felt her face warm, as he let go of her hand slowly.

"I must leave... I… I'm sorry I've caused you any distress." He said, his voice gruff. Katara choked back tears of frustration as he rose to his feet.

"Wh-… where will you go? She said trying to hide her distress. She too stood, although she was still shaking.

"I don't know. But I can't stay here. I… I don't want to…" he stopped, staring at the ground again. He slowly looked up at Katara. "I don't want to hurt anyone, Katara…. You have to know that, above all things."

She wiped her eyes. "Fine. Leave. But remember you gave me your word as a bender that you… you wouldn't…"

"I won't…" he said turning away. He paused, "Is it wrong then that I hope we meet again?" He walked away into the deepening darkness, not waiting for an answer.

Katara took several deep breaths. What just happened? She thought helplessly.


	4. Running from Fate

The sun beat down hot and golden on the four travelers. The light peeked through the leaves overhead casting happy shadows everywhere.

"STOP!!" Toph said giggling uncontrollably, as Aang blew her hair about. He laughed and floated around her head. Soka smiled at them and continued polishing his water-tribe boomerang. Katara walked behind the others, her head down and her eyes glazed over. She had barely said a word all night and all this morning.

Aang set himself down on the path they were walking and eyed Katara interestedly.

"What's wrong Katara?" he said trying not to sound too worried. She looked up startled. A broad smile stretched across her face.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Just tired…" she said still smiling.

"Well you haven't said anything to me all day!" Aang said flapping his arms wildly. "You didn't even laugh when Momo dropped half a melon on Saka's head."

"That's because it wasn't funny!!" Soka yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara giggled, "That _was_ so funny."

Aang smiled contentedly and ran ahead. Katara's smile faded. Toph turned her head toward Katara. "You sure you're alright? You've been weird ever since last night. I noticed you talked less, and when you did… Your voice sounds all funny… And not funny, ha ha." Toph said sounding concerned.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm just tired that's all. Everything's been happening so fast lately." Katara whispered. Toph looked angry for a moment but then sighed, and walked away.

Katara took several deep breaths. I need to just forget last night, pretend I didn't even see Zuko, she thought to herself.

An hour later the foursome arrived in a clearing, perfect for Appa to take off.

"Let's pack up our things and continue the rest of the journey on Appa," suggested Aang. The others agreed and began to place packs on the flying bison's back. Katara quickly looked around. Behind her back she poured out the water from her flask.

"Hey everyone, I'm out of bending water. I think I hear a stream a ways back there. I'll be right back!" Katara said smiling as she walked away. The others looked confusedly at each other as Katara disappeared into the trees.

Zuko didn't sleep very well that night. Thoughts of Katara's tear-filled eyes kept him tossing and turning. At midnight, he sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong with me?" he said again. He rested his head in his hands. "I was once a disciplined prince on a mission. What happened?"

He began walking at dawn. He didn't know where he was going or why, but he knew he had to start walking.

Around noon he heard voices from behind him. Instinctively he turned ready for battle. Through the trees he could see a party of four walking towards him, accompanied by a giant bison.

"Oh no." he said despairingly. He turned, and ran to the left. He kept running for a few minutes and stopped by a large creek. Bending down he splashed some of the cold water in his face. Why is fate so cruel to me, he thought wryly, as he sat down on the bank.


	5. completed

Through the tall oaks, walked Katara, who looked to be the saddest person alive. She could not understand why her thoughts strayed so often to Prince Zuko. The skin on her hands burned at the memory of Zuko's skin, rough and tanned. Shaking her head, Katara leaned against a white birch.

Zuko looked up from the stream. He could hear foot steps a few yards away, and someone sighing. He stood quickly and turned toward the noise. A flash of blue silk and the crunching sound of leaves to his right… He began walking determinedly toward what he could only hope was Katara.

He saw someone leaning against a tall birch tree just a few feet a head. He took a deep breath.

"Katara?" he called softly. She jumped and turned swiftly.

"You?!" she said face half relieved, half frustrated. "You said you'd leave us alone!" She tried to speak with conviction, but her eyes betrayed her. She was glad to see Zuko again, but she didn't know why.

He took a step closer to her. "I didn't follow you… It seems fate has brought us together."

"Fate, huh? Katara said angrily.

"Yes," Zuko murmured taking another step forward, "You have to believe me Katara. I was trying to avoid you all, really I was! But now that you're here…" he looked into her eyes for a moment. Katara's heart was racing.

"Now that I'm here? What is it that you could say to me now that… that you couldn't say last night, before you ran away?!" She said angrily, crossing her arms. Zuko stepped forward again. He was closing the gap between them quickly now.

"Last night?" Katara nodded, "Ah, last night… I made you a promise last night, one that, at the time, I thought would take away all the purpose in my life. I was angry and saddened. But most of all, after seeing you, I was…." He paused, and took another slow step toward Katara. "…scared…" his voice trailed off.

"Scared?..." Katara said, voice shaking, as she too took a step forward.

"Yes," said Zuko slowly, "Katara, I have nothing now; no family, no friends, no honor… But last night I felt like I had… something." They were now only a foot from each other. His eyes searched her down-turned face. He stepped forward one last time. They were so close now, mere inches apart. "And that frightened me…"

"I don't know what you mean…" Katara said her voice a whisper now. She felt Zuko's hand under her chin, tilting her head upward. She had no choice now; she was looking deep into his eyes. His other hand grasped hers and for the second time his fingers laced through hers. She wasn't thinking now, her heart was pounding wildly. She half heartedly tried to pull away.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered looking confused. He didn't let go of her hand. The hand he had on her chin brushed its way over her cheek and down her neck. She was shaking again.

"I… I don't know…. What's…?" she murmured helplessly. She couldn't think, or stop herself. She leaned in towards his body, her face so close to his she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I felt like I had you Katara…" Zuko whispered, his hand running down her arm, and settling in the small of her back, "Do I?"

Katara was breathless. Words came to mind but she couldn't speak at all. Her eyes looked over his whole face. She saw a pained hope in his eyes. He leaned in even closer now. Katara tilted her face upward just a little, and smiled. She kissed him…


	6. Don't ever let them go

She rapped her arms around his neck, and, if it were possible, drew herself in even closer. He hugged her equally as close, as if he hoped to never let her go. The air swirled dry leaves around the pair, as gold rays of sun shone on the dry earth at their feet.

Katara's mind was racing. What am I doing? I hate Zuko. What's wrong with me? I… I love him? No… Don't be silly… This is amazing…..

Zuko, on the other hand was only thinking one thing; Why have I ever wanted anything but this?

Katara pulled away. Zuko, smiling, brushed a strand of her hair back from her face. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Katara took a step backward, shaking her head.

"What are we doing?" she said her voice breaking. Zuko frowned.

"Well I'm pretty sure you just kissed me," he said trying to smile, "And I'm not sure but I think I liked it." Katara shook her head.

"No! What are we doing here? You and Me? We… We hate each other… Don't we? I mean you can't just switch sides like that! You can't just hunt me one minute and be kissing me the next! You just can't." She turned her back on him angrily. Zuko was taken aback.

"So I'm suddenly the enemy again? What about my word? I suppose that was given in vain then?" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that that meant nothing!"

Katara's eyes were brimming with tears.

"That meant nothing…" she said mercilessly. Any tenderness that had been on Zuko's face was gone now. His expression changed rapidly from hurt, to a scorching, fiery anger.

"Fine…" he whispered his face an inch from hers. He looked for a moment like he might kiss her again, but then all of a sudden he was turned and stalking away.

I did the right thing, Katara thought to herself…. Didn't I?

The wind was wipping hair across Katara's face as Appa raced through the night sky. She had pulled her knees up to her chest, and was staring out over them at the trees below. She wondered where he was…

"Katara!" Aang said surprised, "You're crying!" Katara wiped her eyes dry.

"Ha, no. Come on, it's just the wind…." She paused and looked around at the others, "I think I'll just go to sleep. That's what I need… Some rest…" she laid her head down upon her woolen pack.

"Katara," Aang started confusedly. Sokka, in a rare act of intuition, laid his hand on Aang's small shoulder.

"Maybe we all need some rest. I'll take first watch," he said moving toward Appa's head. He looked over at his sister worriedly. "Goodnight sis…"

Katara didn't answer. There was an uneasy silence between the four travelers.

"Right, goodnight Sokka!" called Aang, desperately trying to inject some joy into his voice. Sokka smiled half-heartedly. Toph, shifting uneasily, pulled a thin blanket up to her chin. She began to shiver as the nights cold sank into her skin. Aang looked from Katara to Toph.

"Guess what I learned the other day Toph!" Aang said, scooting up beside her huddled form.

"What?" Toph said curiously. Aang settled down beside her, pulling the blanket over his own body, too. He screwed up his face in concentration. Hot air began to pulsate around his thin frame.

"Whoa! Is that you heating up like that?" Toph said in awe. Aang laughed.

"Yup, that's me," his face relaxed and the temperature leveled out to a dull warmth. To Aang's surprise, Toph snuggled closer to him. He smiled, closing his eyes, and leaned his head on hers.

Katara raised her head and looked over at the pair of them. She choked back a sob. Sokka looked back at her.

"Katara," he said quietly, "Come here a second." Katara paused, uncertainly. "Katara, please."

Katara edged forward slowly. "What?" she said defensively, her voice cracking, "I'm fine, just tired…" I'm not tired, she thought, I'm in love. I'm in pain….

"I didn't ask you if you were alright," Sokka said staring out over the horizon. Katara frowned. "I just wanted you up here with me, away from the happy couple." He whispered, smiling.

"I heard that," Muttered Toph, "But I'm choosing to spare you for now." Aang smiled. Sokka glanced over at Katara, as she wiped her eyes, smiling.

"But since you brought it up…" Sokka said, his voice low, "You haven't smiled for two days." He raised his hand as she began to protest. "Ok, you've pretended to smile, but I'm your brother. I've known you for 14 years, and I know when you're unhappy." Katara stared at her knees. Sokka sighed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Katara. You can tell me anything. I hate to see you like this."

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She couldn't tell him, could she? "Sokka…. Have you…. Have you ever thought that you were…Uhhh… In love?" she winced. She could feel her brothers eyes on her.

"Uhhh, Love? Like romance love?" Katara nodded. "I… I can't say that I ever have…" he said awkwardly. He was embarrassed, not only to be talking about this to his sister but….. But now that he thought about it, the only people he had ever really loved were Katara, his parents, and Gran Gran. How sad was that?

Katara sighed. "Yeah, well… When you do…" Again she couldn't find the right words, "When you do… Don't let them go, Sokka." Tears were running down her face.


	7. Fire Captured, and a New Romance

Zuko spun around shooting out several more fireballs. His attackers ducked and blocked each one perfectly. Letting out a furious yell, he charged the man on his right. With a terrible crash the two collided and fell to the ground, Zuko still punching fire into the other mans stomach wildly. The five other men stood stunned for a moment, as they watched the life beaten out of their partner. Snapping out of their reverie, they dog pilled on the prince and his combatant. The man under Zuko was out cold, and Zuko began firing at every other moving thing around him.

After a moment he was dragged to his feet by the only two conscious soldiers left. His head was heavily injured as was his left leg. His whole body was bruised and aching. The pair of earth nation warriors hauled the injured boy down the cobbled street to a tall, green, polished building, at the center of town.

Zuko's head fell limply onto his chest as he lost consciousness.

"Are you, in truth, Prince Zuko, banished Son of Fire Lord Ozai, and man wanted on several charges in offense to the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Fire Nation?" said a harsh voice from far away. Zuko opened his swollen eyes very slowly. As he looked around he realized he was in a very large, very empty room, except for a few tall menacing figures. His eyes swam as he tried to focus on their faces. He recognized none of them in particular, but could tell they were Earth Kingdom Magistrates.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION **_BOY_**!" spat one of the fiercer looking ones. Zuko opened his mouth, thinking wildly about perhaps lying to these men. He sighed. What's the point? He thought angrily.

"I am." He murmured. The men all smiled broadly. The tallest man waved to the guards by the door. Zuko felt hands roughly grasp each of his arms. He was once again shoved off to a new place. He looked down at the floor, not caring where he was going anymore. The guards led him out of the tall building and down the street to a small stone jail. They entered quickly and continued walking until they reached the rear of the building. The two soldiers paused for a moment at a blank wall, seemingly waiting for something. Zuko looked up confused. One of the men holding his arm smiled at him shiftily, as the wall silently slid away. It opened to a small dark passageway which twisted out of sight. They pushed him forward, a bit lighter than he expected.

"Knock thrice." whispered the man on the left, "Good luck."

Walking forward warily he listened for the wall to slide closed behind him. When it did he stood bemused for a moment, wondering whether to continue on.

"What other choice do I really have?" he said to nobody in particular. He began to jog down the long hallway, past its many twists and turns, hoping against hope that something promising lie at the end.

He slowed as a tall wooden door came into view. Approaching it cagily, Zuko reached out his hand, and knocked softly three times. As the door opened quickly a hand shot out and pulled him in. He stood in a small, homey room that smelled faintly of ginseng tea.

"Prince Zuko, please join me for a cup of tea. It will help. And believe me; you need all the help you can get."

Zuko whirled around, shocked, and for the first time in a week let a tired smile play across his weathered face.

9"LEMUR PELT! GET YOUR LEMUR PELT, RIGHT HERE!!" cried a man loudly. Aang shuddered and hugged Momo closer to himself. Feeling Aang tremble close beside her, Toph giggled, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry twinkle-toes, Momo will be fine. Just calm down, you're whimpering more than he is!" She laughed and let go of his hand. He smiled uncertainly as he eyed the other stalls in the huge marketplace. Sokka was engrossed in the food stalls ahead, drooling over exotic meats from distant lands. Katara was at a small cart filled to the very top with flowers of all shapes and colors. She was inspecting a bouquet of violently pink daisies, when a shadow fell over her and the flowers. She turned to see a very tall boy of about eighteen standing beside her, also scrutinizing the flora. He was very handsome and wore a silk tunic of dark green and gold. She hurriedly looked back at her own plants, for fear of being caught staring. He sighed, and looked over at her.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about flowers would you?" he asked sweetly.

"I…" she paused looking around. Aang and Toph were playing around by the nearby fountain, and Sokka was chatting with some tough looking earth benders. They won't need me for a while, she thought. "As a matter of fact I do know about flowers." She said happily. He beamed back at her.

"Great! So what do you think…? I'm supposed to be buying flowers for my friend's garden, but I haven't a single clue about any kind of plant." He held out two pots, one of an ugly grayish flower, and the other a foul smelling vine. Katara laughed.

"Full sun?" he looked confused, "Does the sun always shine where you'll put the flowers?" she corrected herself. He smiled and nodded. "Ok, then I'd suggest…" She paused looking about the cart, "How about…. Carlifaris?" She said pointing to a large pot of a gold and red flower with large blossoms.

"Perfect!" he cried, bringing out his coin purse to pay the vender, "I could not have picked it better my self!" He motioned for a servant behind him to gather up the pot and carry it away. Before it was gone he snatched off a single bloom, and bowed to Katara. "May I?" he motioned to her head. She nodded, smiling. The stranger moved very close to her placing the flower perfectly behind her ear. "If I may be so bold as to say, that it adds to your already wondrous beauty." Katara blushed, thanking him. "May I inquire as to your name?" he asked. He hadn't stepped back yet, he was still very close.

"I…" she couldn't get it out. Zuko's face flashed before her eyes, and she felt a pang of guilt. Why should I be guilty, she asked herself. I have done nothing wrong to anyone. "Katara." She said rather forcefully. "I am Katara of the South Pole Water Tribe." She gave a little curtsy, smiling slightly. The boy smiled broadly at her and stepped back to bow.

"And I am Arturo, of the Earth Nation," he kissed her hand and stood back up, "Pleased to meet you, my lady. Care to take a turn around the market with me?"


	8. Everyone's favorite Uncle

"Uncle!" cried Zuko, as he rushed across the room. He, very unceremoniously, gathered his uncle in to a fierce hug. General Iroh hugged him back. "Uncle, thank you, I-"

This uncle cut him off, "No need to thank me, Prince Zuko. I am just relieved that you are alive." He smiled as they parted. He motioned for his nephew to sit in the chair to his right. He poured some ginseng tea into a fiery red tea cup, and handed it to the prince. "I had heard that for the past week or so you have been very careless about your safety; fighting in public, walking around in broad daylight in populated areas, and now you've gotten your self captured." Iroh said, his voice not forbidding, merely interested, "I'd like to know what has gotten into my nephew's thick head."

Zuko sighed. His uncle was the closest thing he had to a friend and the only family member he had that was not trying to kill him. He loved and respected his uncle, as a great fire bender, courageous warrior, and honorable man. The last thing he wanted to do was tell his uncle why he had cared so little about his safety since...

"You will think me a fool." Zuko said, voice filled with self-disgust. He could not look at his uncle.

"I will think no such thing, as I suspect this is a matter of the heart, and not the head. And in that area we are all fools." Zuko's uncle said, resting his teacup down in its saucer. "Now are you going to tell me, or carry this burden and leave me in suspense?" Zuko smiled weakly at the old general.

Katara had spent the whole afternoon with Arturo, walking around and around the marketplace. She liked many things about him; his hearty laugh, his smile, the way his eyes sparkled green when he was listening, his views on the war with the fire nation. Yet, there was something about him that made her uneasy sometimes, which she couldn't quite put her finger on. She shrugged that off as she did the memories of Zuko, as she laughed and blushed.

"You have not been all those places!" Arturo said laughing, as they sat down at a table. They were inside a small tavern that lined the market.

"I have too!" Katara giggled, "I travel all the time."

"I've never met someone so… wonderfully cultured!" Katara blushed some more. "So tell me, dear Katara," he said linking arms with her, "Why is it that a beautiful girl of so few years as you travels the globe so often?" His smile was infectious.

"I'm traveling with the Avatar as he learns the four styles of bending." She couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth. He gaped, eyes wide.

"Truly? **_The_** Avatar? Avatar Aang? My God! How amazing. You have to be the luckiest girl alive! But surely," he looked around pretending to be suspicious, "Surely the great Avatar is not here among us!" he smiled at her as she nodded. "May I… No it is too bold of me to ask…"

"Go on," Katara said reassuringly.

"Well, I was going to say…. May I please…? Perhaps…Meet the Avatar?" he looked hopefully at her. Katara laughed.

"I'm sure you can! Hold on," she ran over to Aang, who sat dozing beside Appa. "Aang! Aang, get up I have someone I want you to meet." She called happily, as she pulled him to his feet.

"W- what?" Aang said confusedly, wiping his eyes. Katara led him in to the tavern, and they were followed by Sokka and Toph.

"Aang I'd like you to meet Arturo!" She said looking around for the tall youth. "Arturo?" she called, "Oh, he was here a moment ago…"

A voice came from behind the four travelers. "Here I am Katara," Arthos said, shutting the tavern door behind them. "I'm so glad to meet you all." All the humor and warmth was gone from his voice, as he snapped his fingers. All around the room forty or fifty large men stood and walked towards them.

Katara gasped, "What…?" her voice trailed off, "Oh, I've been so stupid…"

"Katara what have you done?" Sokka said angrily.

"What's going on?!" Toph whispered to Aang, as they both readied themselves for battle.

"I don't know," he said eyeing Katara, "I don't know…"


	9. The Avatar: Captured

Iroh sighed, bringing his teacup up to his mouth very slowly. "Is that all?" he asked as Zuko sat silent once more. The prince nodded. He had told his uncle every detail of the past week, leaving nothing out. "Well, I was expecting much worse," he said, smiling reassuringly. Zuko's face stayed blank as he continued to stare at the floor. "So you've fallen in love with the Avatars water-bending companion." He said matter-of-factly. Zuko looked for a moment like he might protest, but no words came out. He nodded half-heartedly. "Well love…" he said laughing, "Happens to us all, unfortunately."

Zuko smiled at that. "I just… I thought that for once… This might have been something I didn't have to run from…" His voice was shaking dreadfully, "I feel like a coward…"

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said comfortingly, "You are no coward," Zuko didn't look up, his face contorting furiously. "Prince Zuko…" still no response, "Zuko, look at me!" Zuko looked up surprised. "Zuko, you have had many terrible things happen to you in your lifetime. Many tragic and despicable things. But none of them are your fault, do you hear me? None." Zuko felt a prickling at the corner of his eyes. "You are the most honorable man I have ever met Zuko. You are no coward." Zuko collapsed back into his chair.

"I promised her," he said desperately, looking up at his uncle. "I promised her I would never hunt for the Avatar again! My whole life… My father… I gave that up for her, and…" He stood furiously, turning his back on Iroh.

The anger that had built up for the past week began to erupt. He slammed a fiery first into the wall. He screamed out his frustration as he crushed a small wooden table beside his chair. He continued to rage and storm for several moments, before falling to the ground. His head fell flaccidly onto his chest. His whole body was racked with violent sobs, as long awaited tears rolled down his face.

13Katara woke the next morning, her head aching horribly. She looked around, eyes bleary, before remembering what had happened. "I doomed us all", she said as she thought back to last night.

They had been ambushed in the tavern by dozens of mercenaries. The resulting battle had lasted for nearly an hour. By the end there were only four opponents standing; three soldiers and Arturo. The latter was leaning lazily against a stone pillar, a self-satisfied smirk stamped across his handsome face.

Sokka was bleeding badly from his right arm and forehead. Toph was cradling her left hand gingerly, as it had been broken by a falling mercenary. She was being held up by an infuriated Aang, who was barely injured.

"Here Toph," said Aang pulling over the only still whole chair in the whole room. Toph weaved slightly, a sick expression on her face. Aang turned to Arthos, his eyes burning brightly. "What ever you think you can do to us, you're wrong. I am the Avatar."

"I know," said Arturo taking a deep breathe. He dropped a glass ball onto the floor, which exploded. A noxious blue gas filled the air. Aang roared in fury and rushed the tall boy. He barely got three feet before he fell hard onto the ground. The other three collapsed as well.

Katara snapped back to reality, where she was sitting in a small cell, being jostled by what she expected to be the movement of a wagon. She crawled over to the small grate on the wall. Staring through the thin bars, she saw two identical crates lined up against the opposite wall of the wagon. She looked despairingly to her left, and saw another crate. This one was made of a sparkling crystalline material that pulsated with white light. From inside it she could see a small huddled figure stirring.

"Aang!" she called out softly, "Aang? Aang please is that you?"

"Oh, and who else could it be?" A voice said scathingly. Katara looked around and spotted Arturo in the shadows. He took a step forward into the light, to reveal a horrible difference on his face. His features were still the same but the malice and contempt that were etched into every line of his visage made him look like a ferocious animal.

"Arturo…." Katara whispered frightened, "What-" He cut her off.

"What's going on?" he smiled, "You're finally captured. What are you going to do?" he laughed mirthlessly, "Nothing at all, **_my dear_**." He bowed mockingly. He turned to Aang's crystal prison. "How much do you think Fire Lord Ozai will give me for him? The word is he wants him alive, but I could always say the capture got out of hand…" He kicked Aang's crate mercilessly. Katara heard a faint whimper as the cage tipped slightly.

Toph slammed up against the grate of her own box. Her eyes were full of angry tears as she screamed, "Don't! Don't touch you him, you pig! I swear… I swear if you lay one hand on him!!!" She choked back a sob, as Arturo pressed his own face to the bars.

"I'd say you're not in much of a position to be making threats, Earth Kingdom Scum!" he screamed wildly. Toph fell backwards, crying steadily.

"Where are you taking us Arturo?" Katara said shakily. He looked back at her, with utter disdain in his eyes.

"I've been forced to converse with you enough for one life time." He said scornfully, walking to the front of the wagon.


	10. A fool

The lights were dim, and the air was hot and thick with incense. The thick walls of the Inn blocked out most noise, as the scarred Prince sat meditating in the center of the room. His arms and chest were bare, revealing the many bruises and lacerations from his recent skirmish. His eyes snapped open, as someone knocked on the door. He sighed. Standing, he strode across the room to the door. "Uncle?" he whispered.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. Open the door, I have grave news." Zuko opened the door, and his uncle walked in swiftly.

"What of, Uncle?" Zuko asked worriedly. His uncle sighed, eyes steely.

"Our friend the Avatar…" Zuko's brow furrowed. He turned and retrieved his shirt from the small mat on the floor that served as his bed. Iroh continued, "It seems that he and his charming companions were captured yesterday just before sundown, by Arturo Shang…" Zuko whipped around.

"WHAT?!" he yelled ferociously, his temper flaring again.

"Yes, this was my reaction as well. The unstable nephew of the late, and even more volatile, Zhao…" He paused looking at Zuko as her yanked his shirt over his head angrily.

"He's a reckless, crazy, idiot! How on earth did he catch them?!" he said searching for his shoes and cloak.

"Well from my information, which is limited, he _charmed_ our dear Katara into bringing the Avatar directly to him…." Iroh paused, gazing intently at Zuko, who's shoulders rolled forward in defeat.

"Of course," he laughed sadly, "She seems to be an easily swayed girl." He looked up at his uncle, his face expressionless. "Do we have anything?"

"I have three earth-benders, two fire-benders, and twenty nonbenders, all ready to do what ever you say Prince Zuko."

Zuko walked over to a dusty trunk in the back of the room. His fingers fumbled as he undid the latch. He couldn't think straight. How could Katara fall for it? How could Arturo do in one day what he had failed to do in months? How could Katara forget so quickly? It didn't matter. None of it mattered. He opened up the trunk and stared at its contents.

"What do you want to do Prince Zuko?" General Iroh bowed his head slightly. Zuko stood shaking his head, laughing.

"Stop me, Uncle. I'm a fool."

Iroh smile and strode out of the room.


	11. The Rescue

CRASH! Katara collided with the wall of her cage again. She screamed in frustration. Gathering up her strength a second time, she rammed her shoulder into the cage door. Her face was dry and chapped from the earlier flow of tears, which had since stopped, to be followed by wave upon wave of self-disgust.

Toph was trying to bend earth, any earth, anywhere, but nothing worked. Sokka, who had spent hour after hour sawing away at his bars to no avail, now sat glaring at the floor of his steel prison.

They had been ridding in the back of the wagon for nearly a day now, and no one had heard a word from Aang. His enchanted cage kept him helpless and silent. Toph screamed in aguish when, going over a large pothole, the wagon jarred his crate so violently that it tipped sideways.

They had not been fed and were visited only once, by a pair of Arturo's soldiers. They jumped into the wagon and walked over to the four cages, casually. The shorter of the two was eating a large piece of fruit and smiling evilly. He saw Sokka's expression of longing, and began to hand him the food. Sokka stretched out his hand gratefully, only to have the man's hand jerk back cruelly. The men laughed uproariously. They turned toward Aang's sideways glowing box.

"Ah, look what we have here! A bald little stick of a boy! Look at him lying there!" Both men laughed again. Toph made a low growling noise.

The other man looked over, "Haha, the set is complete: the stupid, hungry 'warrior', the weakling Avatar, and the blind girlfriend!" They both turned to Katara, leering.

"Oh, but here's a pretty little thing…" said the first man. Sokka, who was still blushing from his own humiliation, looked up furiously.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he said coldly.

The men laughed again. "Oh well in that case… Come here pretty," the second guard bent to undo the lock on Katara's cell.

The wagon came to a sudden, forceful halt. The two men stopped dead as a voice from behind them spoke.

"Touch her and you both die," said a familiar voice, filled with fire. Katara's eyes widened as the two soldiers moved and the speaker came into view.


	12. The Battle

Prince Zuko sat atop a huge black horse, in full battle armor, but the hatred in his eyes was the most frightening detail of all. He was leading about two dozen hardened warriors of all shapes, sizes, and colors. He didn't look at Katara as he nodded for his men to circle around front. Katara could hear Arturo shouting angrily from the front of the wagon. He burst into the back where the cages still sat unopened.

"ZUKO!" he screamed, looking insane, "HA! You've come to steal my glory? Well you can't have it! THE AVATAR IS MINE!" Arturo ran to Aang's crate and unlocked it, dragging out the unconscious boy. He pulled out a knife from his belt, and held it to Aang's neck. "I've got him now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Aang stirred just a little, the affects of the crystal wearing off.

Zuko dismounted, and walked up to the edge of the wagon calmly. "Look at me Arturo. Does it look like I want the Avatar? Anyway," he said turning away, "I'm not the one you need to worry about."

As if waiting for the perfect moment, Aang awoke and spun the knife out of his captor's hand. In quick succession Arturo was hit with blasts of air and fire, from Aang's small hands. Aang's expression was of determined rage. Arturo flew backward as his clothes caught fire. He screeched wildly, then felt silent, lying in a heap. Zuko walked toward the twitching body. He stared down at the pathetic man at his feet.

"You're sick," he said venomously, as Arturo began to get up again. He roared and charged the emotionless prince. Without missing a beat, Zuko's foot made contact with Arturo's head. The lanky youth fell to the ground, but did not stir again.

Aang turned to his friends' crates unsmilingly. He blasted the three locks off and helped them all out.

"Aang… Aang can you ever forgive me?" Katara said, looking at the ground. Aang paused for a moment, then gave her a big hug.

"Katara, you're my best friend, and this doesn't even begin to cover the amount of times I've gotten us into trouble. Plus that guy was pretty cool before he got all crazy." Aang pulled a face, making Katara laugh fretfully. Sokka was staring out the back of the wagon at Zuko, who was conversing in hushed tones with his uncle.

"He's distracted maybe we should…" he broke off when he saw Katara looking at Zuko as well. However she stared at him in a very different way… "Wait," Sokka whispered, eyes widening, "When you were gone… When you were crying... when you said… about love…" he gaped as the pieces came together in his mind. Katara's eyes were tired from crying earlier but she felt a prickling at the corners.

She nodded, laughing weakly, her hand to her mouth. "He's not as bad as we thought…" she said breathlessly, "He's not bad at all. He's so sad… And I…" she looked at Sokka desperately, "I love him Sokka!" Sokka stood stunned for a moment, but then he snapped back.

"Don't tell me that… He's right there. I'd apologize too if I were you." He smiled jokingly. Katara beamed back at him, overjoyed that he approved. She jumped out of the wagon and walked toward Zuko. He glanced her way as she approached, but gave her no more recognition than that. He continued his conversation with his uncle and several benders. Katara was standing right next to him now, patiently waiting for the group to finish. After a moment the benders bowed and strode away. General Iroh looked Katara over appraisingly. He whispered something to his nephew.

"Now's your chance," Zuko heard him say into his ear.

Uncle Iroh smiled reassuringly at Katara, and walked purposefully toward the wagon. He wanted very much to meet the boy Avatar at last.


	13. Forgiveness

Katara turned to Zuko trying to meet his eye. He was determinedly staring at the commotion between a few of his companions and some of the remaining mercenaries.

"Zuko, I…" Katara searched for words. She knew nothing would sound right. Anything she said at this point would sound pointless, and juvenile, "I wanted to thank you. For saving us. I'm sure Aang, and Sokka, and Toph are all grateful as well." She tried to smile, but Zuko would still not look at her.

"I had a debt to settle with Arturo Shang. Your presence here was…" he paused, hating himself, "Was sheer coincidence." He said coldly. Katara looked devastated.

"Oh," she looked around desperately, "Fate seems to come into play quite often with us, doesn't it." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"**_Us_**," he said with terrible emphasis, "There is no 'us', is there?" Katara held back a sob. Zuko still wouldn't look at her.

"I am so…." She paused, drawing a deep breath, "I was so wrong. I was scared, Zuko, you have to understand. Everything… everything was happening between us so fast! I couldn't… I couldn't…" She felt a tear run down her face, as she took another shuddering breath. Zuko looked down at her, his scarred face expressionless. She reached out her hand, touching Zuko's arm lightly. He pulled away.

"Please Katara, don't do this," he said coldly. Katara saw he was shaking all over.

"Zuko…" she said desperately, "I… I," she couldn't say it. The one thing that was running through her mind, and she couldn't say it. Zuko shook his head, and began to walk away, his steps slow and laboring. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, almost to herself. He stopped, turning toward her, his face set.

"Katara, tell me right now how you feel about me. If that… that kiss still means nothing to you then I will… I will forget about you, and never bother you again." He took a step closer, his face still expressionless. Katara looked into his eyes, deeper than she ever had. She saw hope, and… and something else.

"Zuko…" she said breathlessly, "I love you… I love you more than I've ever loved anything," she took his hand and kissed his fingers. His face was an explosion of emotion; Joy, excitement, and… an overwhelming love.

He grabbed her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely. His grip on her was so tight; she could lift up her feet and was suspended in midair. He spun her around wildly a few times before setting her down.

"How long has this been going on?" Aang said leaning toward General Iroh.

"Apparently, quite a while. But believe me Avatar Aang, I am as surprised as you." He said laughing. Aang was still staring as the unlikely couple continued to kiss.

"What's going on?" Toph asked confusedly. Aang looked over at her as she sat on the ground rubbing her sore shoulder. He took a step closer to her, and took her hand, smiling.

"Two people," he said, pulling her to her feet, "Just figured out how much they care about each other." He took her other hand and the pair floated a few feet into the air. Toph laughed, smiling broadly. Aang leaned over and sweetly kissed her on the cheek.

Sokka was eyeing both couples enviously. "Huh, well I suppose there's no kiss for me then," he said sulkily. Just then he was shoved aside.

"Come on Fire Nation scum, lets go!" cried a tough looking earth nation girl as she pushed past. She had in her clutches two of Arturo's henchmen, both looking very bruised and forlorn. Sokka smiled, and followed after her.

"Here let me help," he called.


	14. The End or is it?

When Zuko finally set Katara down, they broke apart. She ran her hand along his face lovingly, and they both smiled. His hands slid over her arms, playing with the loose silk. Katara looked at his face, taking in the rough skin, and the reddish scar. She noticed it no longer seemed like a disfigurement, more like a brave reminder of the terrible past.

Katara laughed, "I'll take this as an 'I love you, too'." Zuko smiled.

"You know I do… I love you Katara, more then the stars, and the sun," he looked up to the cloudy indigo sky. Katara looked up too, smiling. Zuko kissed her on the neck, as she tilted her head back. They both laughed. The dust from the road had covered their boots now, as the wind began to pick up. They looked to the west, arms still around each other. They saw horrible storm clouds on the horizon, moving toward them fast. Katara settled her cheek next to Zuko's as they stared at the impending danger to the west.

"A sign?" Zuko said his smile fading. Katara hugged him closer.

"If it is," she said pulling back and looking into his eyes, "Then we know what we have to do." Zuko nodded.

"Prince Zuko!" General Iroh called from the wagon, "We should be going. That storm's coming fast." Zuko's men had thrown the cages out of the back of the wagon, and were loading up their supplies. Katara and Zuko surveyed the group. Sokka was chatting with a tall girl in green robes, as they piled up unconscious guards. Aang continued to converse with General Iroh, and even demonstrated several air bending moves. Toph was standing close by helping a couple of other earth benders bury the cages.

The wind was growing colder by the minute. The grass along the sides of the road waved and swayed in the graying light. Katara sighed, as she took Zuko's hand, lacing her thin fingers through his own rough ones.

"Come on," he said warmly, "Let's get going." They began to walk toward the wagon. He put his arm around her waist. He helped her up onto the front of the wagon. She turned around and kissed him softly.

Warm rain began to fall on their heads. Katara smiled, pulling away and sitting back. Zuko walked away.

"So, what is our plan, Prince Zuko?" Iroh said, as Zuko rounded the back of the wagon. Aang was standing next to his uncle, holding Toph's hand innocently. Zuko paused, and then bowed respectfully to the Avatar. For a few seconds Aang looked suspicious, but then smiled, and returned the bow.

"Uncle," Zuko said mounting his massive horse, "We're heading west…" Iroh smiled and bowed in agreement. He showed Aang and Toph to the front of the wagon.

"What did he mean, Honorable General Iroh?" Aang said interestedly.

Iroh laughed happily, "I do believe he means to follow and protect you on your quest. And perhaps," he said looking around, "If you ask very nicely, he may help you with your fire bending. And it is my belief that you could not ask for a better teacher, my lord." Aang's face exploded with excitement.

"That would be awesome!!" he said joyfully.

General Iroh walked back to his nephew, and mounted his own horse.

"Ready, my prince?" Iroh asked happily.

Zuko smiled, unrepentantly staring off into the western sky.

"Ready for everything to change."


	15. Azula: the game begins

She took a deep breath inhaling the heavy perfume wafting around the large room. The fire in the corner crackled invitingly, showing the threesome in warm light. Her companions were chatting animatedly opposite her, not noticing the man enter the room. She turned her head sharply, eyes narrowing.

"What?" she spat at him. He bowed nervously and crossed the room.

"I have very important news for you," he said kneeling, hand out stretched. She snapped the letter out of his open palm and ripped it open hungrily.

"Prince Zuko has been spotted traveling west with a caravan and approximately two dozen men. He seems also to be accompanied by the Avatar, and his companions. This includes the earth bender girl Toph, whose family has offered a great reward for her return."

She looked up from the parchment, unsatisfied.

"What do you know?" she demanded of the man.

"I… I know very little my lady…" her eyes seemed to spark fury, "Although I have heard that the Avatar has not been seen in the Prince's company, it is only assumed that they travel together." She stood up out of her seat screaming.

"WHY IS IT THEN THAT YOU COME TO ME WITH THIS WORTHLESS INFORMATION THEN IF IT IS ONLY ASSUMED!!" The light fixture above their heads began to shake violently. Her companions reacted, holding books over their head, one smiling the other sighing, shaking her head.

"Forgive me my lady, but it is assumed… for the Avatar's water bending companion was seen with Prince Zuko!" he cried cowering. She glared at him, and the chandelier stopped swaying.

"Elaborate scum," she said disdainfully.

"I have heard…" he said shaking, "…I have heard that the Water tribe girl was spotted entering a market place with the prince. They then split apart, and could not be found again until later…" he paused, drawing breath, and gaining confidence as the girl in front of him began to relax, "Later they met again in the same place, each carrying packages." The tall, frightened, man then had the audacity to look around surreptitiously. "I also heard, from a very reliable source, that they were seen… kissing…" he whispered. The girls face did not change. She waved him away, unharmed. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"So," the girl said, lost in thought, not really talking to her companions, "So… Zuzu has… A girl?"

Wide smile spread across her very pretty face. A wild, psychotic smile, that took away so much of her beauty. She began to laugh uncontrollably, rocking from side to side in her armchair. Her companions traded furtive glances, at this unusual and unnerving display. They laughed awkwardly, but continued staring at their hysterical friend. Neither of them had the courage to stop her, or to leave. That seems to be a reoccurring theme in our friendship, they both thought wryly.


	16. Life goes on, and a new chase begins

"What do you mean you didn't get any SALTED MEAT!?!?" Sokka's face was crestfallen and disappointed. "That's it! That's the last time you two are allowed to get groceries!" Katara and Zuko laughed.

"Hey Sokka!" cried a voice from behind him. He turned seeing Mio Tang, the earth kingdom girl, waving at him from the forest's edge. She was holding up two bows and quivers of arrows. "I'm going hunting. I thought you might wanna come, seeing as the lovebirds didn't get any meat!" He smiled broadly.

He looked back over at his sister. "Katara… She likes meat…I'm in love!" he cried, running toward Mio.

Iroh and Aang were deeply engrossed in conversation, pacing laps around the small camp they had made. Aang had revealed his plan for the fire nation in relation to the solar eclipse.

"My nephew, and I will of course be just as powerless as the rest of the fire benders on that day, but I can assure you that we will be able to figure something out." Aang smiled, "Now, I have a few questions about your bison…" Iroh said as he passed Zuko and Katara.

The prince's hand shot out, catching his uncle's arm. "Uncle," he said quietly, "I think we should move on quickly…"

Katara nodded, looking around. "I thought I saw a man following me for a few moments in the marketplace today. I think we may have been compromised." Iroh nodded solemnly and walked swiftly over to a group of their bender companions. Toph was among them and looked stalwart when she was given orders to help get ready to move quickly. She and the other benders took off in various directions relaying the instructions to the other warriors.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other for a moment. He gathered her up into his arms slowly. His mouth was very close to hers now. Katara closed her eyes.

"Go get ready," he whispered. Suddenly he was gone. Katara opened her eyes, a moment later, looking around. She saw him halfway across camp, already instructing several men in Fire Benders robes. He looked over his shoulder, laughing at the playfully angry expression on her face. She shook her head, and began to help load the wagon.

"Katara, grab that pack over there won't you?" cried a bender at the wagon's front. She looked over her shoulder at a large haversack sitting by the ashes of last night's fire.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled agreeably, her eyes tired. Trotting over to the bag of supplies she noticed how really exhausted she felt. I've got to get a good night sleep one of these days. She bent low, fingers curling around the pack's leather straps.

A rustling from the nearby trees made her whirl around swiftly. "Who's there!" she called her voice full of false vibrato. She saw a dark figure running away through the trees. "Oh, no you don't…" she muttered sprinting after them, body pumping with adrenaline.

Katara feared the worst. It's a Fire Nation spy, she thought, filled with dread. They've seen us. They've seen Zuko. They'll kill him if they know! I can't let them get away, I CAN NOT!

"I can't let my friends be hurt again," she heard her self say. The figure continued darting out of site, barely rustling the leaves at their feet. Katara's breath was coming in short gasps now, as she chased the relentless shadow of a man.

Suddenly she couldn't see him. She had entered a small clearing and the enigmatic runner was gone. She turned around looking for a sign of movement.

Unexpectedly, she felt some one hit her from behind. She was wrestled to the ground, kicking, and punching every inch of her attacker. Then it stopped.

"Katara?" the man said aghast. Katara looked into the face of her captor. She gasped.


	17. Azula's Plan

Azula paced back and forth, her face grave now. Ty Lee twirled a strand of hair around her index finger idly, trying to pass for clam. Her eyes however were close to terrified as she watched the princess walk back and forth. Mai's eyes were downcast, as she stared at the book in her hands, not moving as she listened with all her might. Both friends were waiting for Azula's inevitable outburst. They didn't have to delay for very long.

"But this will make things much harder!" she shouted stomping, "They've got all four elements! The blind girl's earth, the avatar: air, that wench bends water, and my brother…" she put terrible infliction on the last two words, "My brother…" she paused looking almost thoughtful. A smile spread across her face again. "Of course. Yes the group as a whole is very dangerous. All four elements together can be…" she massaged her chest, "…quite a hindrance." The two other girls looked up, surprised. She hadn't yet spoken of her last defeat. They suspected that her chest and arms still ached from fending off her four skilled attackers, but it was never confirmed. "But," she said resuming her pacing, "Why are they all together?" she sat back down, eyeing her friends intently. The two girls traded confused glances. Azula glared, hands ablaze.

"Because…." Ty Lee said quickly, "Because they want to destroy the Fire Lord!" Azula shook her head.

"Because Zuko is in love…" Mai said eyes back on her book. Ty Lee looked at her, smiling, giggling fit to burst.

Azula nodded, her lips curling treacherously. "Well… _Lust_ at least." Mai's eyes glistened painfully.

"Of course!!" Ty Lee said squealing with excitement, "And… Oh Poor Mai!" she giggled, cruelly emphasizing the sarcasm in her voice. Mai blushed furiously, standing up and turning her back on the other two. Azula chuckled softly.

"My brother, weak and prone to… love as he is, has made a mistake in his alliance," She picked up a fiery red hand mirror on a nearby table, "He has based it not on strategy, treaties, or facts, but… emotions…" she placed her own hand on her heart mockingly, offering the mirror to Mai sweetly, "And unlike any proper alliance, this one can be broken oh-so-easily…" Mai gasped as the mirror shattered in her hands. Azula's smiled burned brighter.

Mai looked back over at the princess, eyes uncertain. "What do you mean?" she said. She did not care about the water bender, but any harm to Zuko….

Azula walked over to her friend, hand out stretched. "Worry not Mai. I'm not proposing we do any bodily harm to either of them," she seemed to be reading her friend's mind. "For in matters of the heart, one fights with the heart…" To some, the smile that stretched across her face then might have seemed comforting and reassuring. Having known Azula all her life it made Mai shiver. Nevertheless he took the princess's hand, trying to smile as well. From behind Azula's back she could see Ty Lee's terrified, but eager face.


	18. Daddy's Little Girl

"Yasa!" Katara cried throwing her arms around him, "How did you…? Where…?" Katara was so excited to see him.

"I was going to ask you the same question Katara!" Yasa stood and offered a hand to Katara. Grabbing it she stood and embraced him again. "We're camped on a nearby river, Katara. All of us…" He gave her a meaningful look. Her hand went to her mouth, and her eyes grew wide.

"Father?" she whispered. Yasa nodded, smiling broadly. Tears of joy pricked the corners of her eyes. "Please Yasa, take me to him!"

"Alright," he said turning and walking away. Katara followed happily. He glanced over at her. "You've changed quite a bit since I saw you last Katara. You were only this high!" he held his hand to his knee. Katara laughed.

"That's not true! I was only eight when you all left." She said regaining some composure. "But you've changed too. How old are you now?"

He smiled, "I'll be twenty next lunar cycle," he said softly. Katara looked him over as they walked I silence. He had changed, indeed. When he left he was a lanky fourteen-year-old, with a mess of thick black hair. But now… His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, revealing his soft round face, and dark blue eyes. He had grown at least two feet, and had acquired a considerable amount of muscles and bulk. The sword at his side shined blue in the patchy sunlight.

"And your brother? What of Kano?" Katara said excited to see another old friend. Yasa's face fell. He stared off into the trees.

"Kano… Fell in battle… Bravely and with much honor, fighting against the Fire Nation." Katara's eyes widened in utter shock.

When they were all young, Kano and his twin brother Yasashiku had been inseparable. While Yasa had always been quiet, studious, and conservative, Kano was the exact opposite. Kano was always the first one to try everything, from foods from new lands to new dangerous stunts. He was loud, outgoing, fast, and strong. He was everything a proper man of the water tribe should be. He had certainly seemed immortal those many years ago. But, now…

"I am so sorry Yasa… Is there anything…" Yasa shook his head, solemnly.

"We're here," he said quietly. Katara looked around.

They stood on the bank of a wide and rushing river. Across the water Katara could see small blue tens dotting the sand. Yasa lead Katara to a small wooden canoe banked a few feet away, and helped her climb in. Still silent, he pushed the boat into the current and grabbed a small paddle from the floor.

In seconds they reached the water warrior's camp.

"Yasashiku! Where have you been?!?" shouted a rough voice. Katara looked, and smiled excitedly. It was Yasa and Kano's father, Masa. Looking the same as ever Masa walked toward them broad shouldered and tanned. Kano had always been a mirror image of his handsome father. "Yasashiku, what…" he stopped dead, having spotted Katara, "Who… HAKODA!! COME HERE!!" he cried turning away. Yasa smiled, looking Katara over.

"I suppose you do look a bit like the ghost of your mother," he chuckled as a group of men came rushing back towards them. Katara gasped.

"FATHER!"


	19. What Zuko Never had

"No, that'll just be dead weight. Bring only what we need the most. We travel light and fast!" Zuko called loudly to the men and women working around his. He bent to help a fire nation man pack various weapons into a leather pack.

"Prince Zuko," said an uncertain voice from behind him. He turned, to see none other than the Avatar, looking troubled.

Zuko froze for a moment. He had not yet spoken to the Avatar. Giving a stiff bow, he handed several weapons back the fire nation man at his feet.

"Prince Zuko, I need to, um, talk to you." Aang said quietly. Zuko nodded respectfully, and the pair of them began walking.

"Before you begin, Avatar Aang, I feel there is a certain amount of apologizing I need to do…" He broke off, staring at the ground, hands clasped behind his back. Aang stayed quiet, not wishing to interrupt just yet. Zuko continued, "As you probably know, I am no longer, and have not been for many years, in favor with the royal court of the fire nation. This also includes, of course, my father," he said finally looking up to Aang's interested face, "The Fire Lord. As it were certain circumstances led my father to inform me that in order to return to the Fire Nation, and him, with honor, I must catch the elusive, and at the time almost mythical, Avatar." At this point he nodded solemnly to Aang, and looked away, "This is no excuse, I know, to have plagued an innocent… hero… for many months, but…" he paused frowning. Aang's brow furrowed as well.

"For many months my friends and I have been running from you, Prince Zuko. Running for our lives. We've barely had time to breath for nearly a year because of you. And now what can I do…" he said breaking off, and trying to catch Zuko's eye. Dejectedly, but honorably, the prince raised his eyes to the Avatar.

Aang threw his arms around Zuko in a quick, tight hug. Zuko stood stiffly, eyes widened in surprise. He patted the Avatar on the back awkwardly, and Aang pulled away, smiling.

"I knew you were good," Aang said confidently, "Ever since the Blue spirit… You just needed the right motivation!" They both smiled, "And if Katara likes you then I'm sure I will to." He patted Zuko's shoulder encouragingly.

"Avatar…" Aang cut him off.

"Call me Aang… we're friends now." Aang beamed, but Zuko frowned as if he didn't quite believe it. Friends? He thought to himself.

"Aang… I want you to know… I love Katara… I would never let anything happen to her," Zuko's voice was gruff, as he glanced over at the young air bender. To his surprise Aang's expression was thoughtful, as he looked off into the trees.

"Katara is cared about by all of us. To me… She is like a sister, and a mother, and a best friend, none of which I had ever known before her…" he paused, letting Zuko remember he was not the only one with a troubled past, "I also want to say that I thought I had feelings for Katara once… But now…" he glanced over at Toph who was laughing a Sokka across the clearing, "I couldn't be happier with the way things are now. I've realized Katara is so much more to me than a crush. She's the only real family I have." He smiled, as did Zuko. The latter sat for a moment contemplating this statement.

"Thank you Aang," he said finally, "Now what were you going to say before?"

"Oh," Aang said looking troubled, "I was going to ask if you've seen Katara." Zuko shook his head, heart beating faster. He opened his mouth to respond, as nearly three dozen warriors marched into camp, led by a tall, smiling girl.


	20. Broken hearts

Sorry this one's soo short but It's all I had time for today! Thank you for Your reviews, but I'm still hoping for some more feed back! Thanks

--------------------------------

Ty Lee looked at the result in the mirror. Nearly unrecognizable…

"Perfect!" she cried at last. Azula stalked over to examine the result. A terrible smile curled her lips. She nodded and stroked a lock of her friend's hair.

"Isn't it just like when we were girls?" she said sweetly.

"Perhaps it would be if when we were girls we hadn't been more interested in fighting and bending, then makeup and hair." Mai said, trying to sound uninterested. However, she stared into the mirror before her perplexed. The hair was shorter and reddish-brown with bangs and Ty Lee had put make-up all over her face. Her eyebrows seemed higher, and her forehead smaller. Ty Lee had also put some rancid smelling liquid in her eyes, which now glowed an almost phosphorescent green. She had been right, in thinking Mai was unrecognizable. Not only was she unrecognizable, but, for the first time in years, or ever really, Mai found herself… Beautiful.

Ty Lee squealed, "Oh and he hasn't seen you in years either! I can't wait for this!"

Mai smiled too. This might actually work out well, for once… for me… She blushed as she imagined Zuko's face. She hoped Azula didn't notice it under all the make-up. She did.

"Hearts, so easily broken…" she said whispering in Mai's ear, "…will shatter in my hand…"


	21. Father doesn't approve

Eight warriors sat in the back of the wagon as it trundled down a dirt road.

Aang was holding Toph's hand as they interestedly questioned Yasa, who had taken a seat next to them. Beside him was Sokka who was engrossed in his father's story of what had come to pass since they last saw each other six years ago. On Hakoda's other side, sat Katara and Zuko who also listened intently. In between Zuko and Aang sat General Iroh, sipping a cup of ginseng tea, and listening to both water tribesmen talk.

Hakoda was hostile towards Prince Zuko. "I've heard stories of you," he had said, drawing his sword, at which, Zuko stiffened, his face expressionless. Katara moved between them, asking her father to tell them his story.

"And after Bato found us again, we slowed our pace, and started sending out more and more men to scout the outlying areas." He paused looking over his children and their companions. His eyes lingered proudly for a moment on the Avatar, and then came to rest on Zuko, who was at that time holding Katara's hand comfortingly. "And now it is time for you explain, Katara… Sokka…" Yasa broke off his conversation with the Avatar to look over at the brother and sister. Katara looked around at the others for help. None of the obliged, for this was Katara's area of expertise. She sighed heavily, and began to tell their tale, leaving out Zuko.

"That explains four of you," Hakoda said taking a sip of ginseng tea, provided by Iroh. He turned his fierce gaze to the prince clutching his daughter's hand. Zuko did not let go.

"Father…" Katara said uncomfortably.

"Honorable Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, I do not wish to cause any distress in your family. My past is not necessarily spotless, that is certain. However my wish is now that I can help the Avatar on his quest." Hakoda's face was stern. He sighed.

"And am I to believe that your only reason for being here is to help this boy overthrow your own father?"

Zuko's face twitched, as he stayed silent for a moment. "No, you are correct in your inference. I am in love with your daughter Katara." Apperently this was not the response Hakoda had been expecting. Yasa too seemed taken aback at this statement. Hakoda looked at Sokka distressed. His son smiled and shrugged, showing that he had already given his consent.

"Huh," he said a miniscule smile flickering across his face, "Well…uhh… Love…" Katara nodded, smiling, "And you all plan on infiltrating the Fire Nation?" He was desperately trying to get back onto familiar grounds. General Iroh cleared his throat. They all looked over at him.

"I have contacted several… friends of mine, and they will be helping us on our way," He paused, sipping his tea. His eyes flicked from Yasa to Hakoda, "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Hakoda smiled.

"If it is alright with you Master Avatar, I believe my men and I will be accompanying you all the way."

"What?" chorused Sokka, Yasa, and Katara. Aang smiled and nodded.

"That's great!" Katara cried, beaming at her father. Hakoda's smile faltered as he looked over at his daughter, still sitting with Zuko. Katara looked confused as her father frowned and began to talk to Sokka about battle strategies.


	22. When We were Girls

"What a charming fellow," Zuko whispered in her ear, "I feel so accepted here…" Katara tried to smile, as Zuko laughed quietly. "Come on," he stood and pulled her to her feet, "Uncle, we're going out for some air." Iroh smiled slyly.

Jumping out of the wagon, the pair breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. The tension inside was too much for either of them to bear. The storm clouds seemed to be following their party as they traveled onward. Grey light filtered through the thick clouds above, and the air was growing thick and moist.

"Think it'll rain soon?" Asked Katara, staring up at the sky. At that moment large wet drops began falling on their heads. They both laughed uncontrollably. Zuko caught Katara's arm, and she turned to look at him. His eyes were sad as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you think anyone will ever accept… Us?" He asked quietly. Katara leaned forward and kissed him. They broke apart and hugged each other close for a long time.

"I don't know Zuko. We're Fire and Water. Day and Night. Sun and Moon. The only thing that can keep us together is our own love," she rested her head against his chest, "I don't know how much we can expect from anyone…" Zuko's arms, strong and muscled, stayed tightly curled around her. His breath ruffled her wet hair. The air shimmered around them as jewel-bright drops cascaded to the earth, gathering in shallow ruts at their feet. They pulled apart, still holding hands, and continued walking with the rest of their party. Zuko let out a deep sigh, glancing over at Katara. She giggled.

"What?" she said smiling. He gave her a charming lopsided grin she'd never seen before. Her heart fluttered happily.

"I just like to look at you," he said, watching her try to conceal a smile. He shook his head, laughing, "Well, that and…" his brow furrowed for a moment, "I want to know more about you Katara. You know about my past; my mother and father, the Agni Ki…" his voice trailed off, as he stared at his shoes. Katara blushed, elated that Zuko would care about her past. Perhaps he really does love me, she thought laughing.

"What do you want to know?" she said grinning reassuringly. Zuko glanced toward her, relieved.

"Everything," he whispered gazing into her eyes, a tiny smile curling his lips.


	23. Azula Always Lies

Mai leaned up against the stone wall, fidgeting with the loose brown and green material at her side. A few strands of her unruly new red hair fell across her face, as she feigned her usually boredom. Able to keep her face relatively placid, Mai was furiously trying to slow her fluttering heart. With each breath she took, the deeper the realization sank: I'm going to see him again, and even better: Azula's gone… For now... Mai was on her own for this part of the mission. However she didn't like to think about it as necessarily a mission, as much as her own personal quest.

Her gaze slipped up and down the busy avenue once again. Still not there yet... Her agitation flared to anger as she wondered if he would ever come. Perhaps this is all a cruel game set by Azula, she thought to herself. That would be just like her, to get me in a state about something and have it all be for naught. Someday…

Mai was jolted back to reality as if splashed with cold water. A flash of leathery, scarlet skin caught her eye. In a moment it was gone, as she saw a young man pull a wide brimmed hat over his left eye. Her stomach tightened, sending her heart fluttering away again. She went over the plan in her mind as she mechanically forced her reluctant feet forward…

"Just get to the alley the Jin Ho Apothecary, and the rest of the plan will unfold from there," She heard Azula's scornful voice and clipped tone echo through her mind. What if I don't? Mai thought to herself, rebelliously. What if I do this my own way? He might follow with out your help.

Azula's furious face flashed before Mai's eye's, frightening her as if it were the real thing. No, she would go to the alley. Perhaps things would work out with Azula's plan. After all Azula said that He wouldn't be hurt.

Azula wouldn't lie about that, right?


	24. Like Real Love

Zuko was grinning as he walked down the crowded village lane… Actually grinning.

For the past few endless hours he and Katara had discussed everything in their pasts in great detail, taking refuge from the rain in the now deserted wagon. Sitting against the rough canvas wall, Zuko had draped his arms around Katara's waist as she leaned back against his chest.

Katara succeeded in making him laugh, while describing Sokka as a child, and all their misadventures. Zuko had intrigued her with details about Fire Nation culture, and tradition. They spoke about everything, from Azula in her youth, to Aang's troubled past.

When the subject of mother's came up Katara turned to look into Zuko's heartbreaking eyes. Kissing him on the cheek she held his hands tighter.

"Maybe it is fate that we found each other," she murmured. Zuko tried to smile convincingly, but he was almost trembling. "Maybe if you've lost so much in life, you're bound to get something good back…"

Zuko had felt a burning at the corners of his eyes, as he clenched his jaw. Thoughts of his mother had clouded his mind, obscuring his eyes. He squeezed them shut trying to block out the image of his mother's frightened face. "Zuko," he heard a voice calling. His mother? "Zuko?" His vision swam as he opened his eyes again. "Zuko, I love you." Then he had seen where the voice emanated.

Katara had sat before him, eyes swimming with crystalline despair. He felt his own face was wet with tears, as he took a deep shuddering breath.

"I love you too," he had said hoarsely. Katara flew into his arms again, body shaking with tiny sobs. Zuko kissed the top of her head as he rocked back and forth slightly. Kissing her forehead as she pulled back, he smiled slightly.

They'd stayed like that for hours talking, laughing, and sometimes simply sitting in silence, until they reached the edge of a large village. Iroh came into view through the back of the wagon, seated upon his ostridge-horse.

"Prince Zuko," he said inquiringly. He had spotted the pair of lovers sitting in the wagon, both of them laughing. He smiled warmly as they looked his way. "I'm sorry prince Zuko, but I volunteered you and myself as the two to enter the village. I do need some more tea, and a new Pai Sho set. Avatar Aang said he knows the rules and would very much like to play." Iroh looked so happy, that Zuko's smile had broadened even wider.

"All right Uncle. I'll be right there," he glanced at Katara, sideways smile making her laugh, ""I'll be right back, alright?" Katara nodded, and Zuko stood, stretching.

Zuko snapped out of his reverie, as a high pitched scream split the warm air. Swiftly turning toward the sound, he saw a girl in red fall to her knees. She was just outside the village limits, beside the large apothecary. She was surrounded by several rough looking men, one of which it seems had just slapped her hard on the side of her head. As she tried to crawl away, fumbling with a small knife at her belt, the man closest to her grabbed the back of her dress pulling her to feet once more. Zuko saw tears running down her long pale face, and red hair falling over her wide fearful eyes.

Zuko stood frozen for a moment. No instant recognition clicked inside his mind, but he felt somehow compelled to rush to her aid. Breaking into a sprint, Zuko sighed inwardly. Perhaps I'm spending too much time with the Avatar, he thought.


	25. Zuko to the rescue

_Sorry this is so delayed. I was on a terribly lovely vacation to a tropical destination. :-) Well Here's the next instalment in my thilling tale. I do regret to tell you how short this chapter is but I'm starting to get writer's block. Please Review Loyal Readers! (Even if there aren't very many of you ;-)) I would adore help if you have time and ideas to spare on my little story! Thank you all for reading thus far,_

_Ta,_

_-Syd_

* * *

One of the girl's attackers, a huge earth bender man with long greasy braided hair, began to raise a boulder above her thin shaking form. Screaming once more, she scrambled to her feet, only to be kicked down once more. A thin knife slid threw the air, followed by a sickening squelch and another shrill scream. The men were laughing, in their rough, grating voices.

Zuko flew at the biggest of assailants, his foot cracking against the man's head. Before the man had hit the ground Zuko was unsheathing his broad swords, and lunging at the next man. A short tanned man to his right charged forward, holding a thin dagger. Spinning through the air Zuko cut him down, and turned in time to parry another blow.

There were only two left standing, the gigantic earth bender, and a frighteningly well armed man of equally terrifying stature. Zuko stood his ground, swords raised defensively. Behind him the now blood covered girl whimpered. He turned his head ever so slightly.

"No…" he whispered, eyes wide.

Zuko felt a pang of recollection as her grabbed the screaming lass by the waist, pushed her out of the falling boulder's path, and tumbled to the ground. Looking over his shoulder he saw the earth bender and his companion were gone, like they had never been there.

"Thank you," said a small voice. Zuko looked down, and to his dismay saw the girl beneath him. Her eyes were wide and the tears still shone across her face like tiny diamonds. She was very pretty, albeit in a very sharp way. Perhaps like a cat, he thought to himself. There was something familiar about her face he thought. They were so close now, his body pressing down on hers. Her eyes shone with something like….

He jumped up; alarmed by the length of time he had spent so close to her. She stayed still, lying on the ground for a moment. Composure yourself, get threw the pain she thought, heart fluttering. NO! Don't compose yourself! You're not playing yourself, you are Chiyo. You are an earth kingdom peasant, whose father is in the army. Your mother disappeared three years ago and you've been by yourself since… Her mind fumbled with facts as she felt wetness spread across her shoulder.

Zuko looked, horrified, down at her body. The tallest man's knife lay on the ground beside her and a long, thin wound on her shoulder gaped ominously.

Mai's eye's fluttered, rather dramatically, as she felt herself loosing consciousness.

"Where is your family?" Zuko whispered falling to his knees. He ripped a piece of his tunic off and tried to stem the blow of blood from her shoulder.

"Gone…" she said voice shaking, "All gone…" New tears glistened on her face mixing with the makeup, dirt, and mud. "Please… Please help me…" And with that she slipped into a deep unconsciousness.


End file.
